Hope and consequences
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: As Rukia lies bed bound in the Kuchiki estate, she thinks back to the train of events that lead her to it.... Ichigo/Rukia pairing. Mostly romantic fluff, with the odd chapter based on more family themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A Complicated Condition

Rukia sighed somewhat at her current situation. She was currently all but bed bound due to her "condition". Said condition was off course all that dam idiot Ichigo fault, and she wasn't allowed out of the Kuchiki estate under any condition. Since the person who had gave such order was Captain Unohana Retsu herself, Rukia knew that absolutely no one would remotely even try to help Rukia leave the estate in a million years and were in fact much more likely to go out there way to stop her due to the fear of getting on the wrong side of one of the most powerful captains in the Gotei Thirteen for not trying hard enough to keep her in the estate.

Thankfully she at least had some company to talk too in the form of Yumichika and Hanatarō. Yumichika had been ordered by Captain Kenpachi to ensure no one tried to harm Rukia in her weakened state. Originally Captain Kenpachi had wanted Ikkaku to protect Rukia as well, but since her brother had only grudgingly allowed Yumichika in the estate to specifically protect Rukia because he was 'The least barbaric of the barbarians" and was in fairness about a Vice-captain level Shinigami in combat and therefore a good guard. There was no way he was letting another member of Eleventh Division inside the estate when he already had Yumichika to 'deal with' as he put it.

Hanatarō on the other hand had had zero difficulty getting into the Kuchiki estate, since he was there under Capitan Unohana orders and she was held in quiet high esteem by brother, and therefore was totally acceptable and allowed to go where he wanted in the estate and even order the servants around if the orders related to something medical.

All in all, Rukia had grown closer to both of them over the last couple of months, as besides the servants occasionally and her brother, they where the people she saw the most day to day. It really had taken her by surprise how quickly and to what level she had lost her freedom since Ichigo had got her pregnant.

Not so long ago Rukia had finally married Ichigo. It been a wonderful experience to change her name to Kurosaki Rukia and call Ichigo her husband. And since they were both madly in love and married, they naturally did what nearly every recently married couple did.... Therefore when the morning sickness had happened. Rukia had sensibly made he way to Fourth Devision and was expecting nine months of mood swings, strange eating urges, back pains and changes to her wardrobe.

But it seemed that her baby was taking after its father already and breaking every rule and expectation about pregnancy it could. About three weeks into her pregnancy Rukia had started noticing that low ranking Shinigami had a tendency to avoid spending too much time around her and the ones who did had a bad tendency to run off to Fourth Devision after complaining about serous headaches or feeling faint. Then there been that incident where Yuzu had fainted right in front of Rukia....

It hadn't taken Capitan Unohana terribly long to figure out why. Apparently her baby had a bucket load of spiritual power and because it was so very young, absolutely no control over it. She had also detected some low level Hollow type energy coming of Rukia. Between those two piece of information the first chains had been placed on Rukia freedom. Rukia was banned from going near anything or anyone with Hollow type powers (including Ichigo) in case the unborn baby 'picked up some bad Reishi' or spending more than half a hour around anyone who wasn't at least a seated officer in single digits .

All in all Rukia had found these rules had totally messed up both her professional life and her family life too. No shopping trips with Yuzu and Karin, no training junior members of the Thirteenth Devision, no combat training and gossiping with Lisa about how Ichigo was doing under Captain Shunsui and most painfully.... no Ichigo at all.

Then things had got even worse. About three months into her pregnancy Rukia had started to notice that members of the Eleventh Devision had this knack of being wherever she happened to be. Even when she thought she was completely alone, she sometimes saw something pink out of the corner of her eye that she was fairly certain was Yachiru watching over her discretely. It was so dam annoying to be treated like some pampered helpless princess who needed to wrapped up in cotton wool to be safe. So she had gone right up to Capitan Kenpachi and demanded that he seek treating her as such and that merely being pregnant didn't mean she was helpless.

She had then passed out in front of him and Yachiru. God that had been embarrassing. She had then awoken in her bed and been told by Capitan Unohana that she wasn't to leave the estate anymore in case she fainted and in fact was advised to stay in her bed unless bodily needs forced her out of it. Course after Rukia had hit month six, she was pretty much crippled and forced to lay in bed all day because the extreme and inescapable spiritual pressure her unborn baby was now constantly giving off. She had felt as weak as a kitten and it was a real battle to get out of bed and stand on her own two feet for crying out loud!

Hanatarō had been left in charge of looking after Rukia once she became bed bound and then ,after a fair bit of heated argument, brother had let Yumichika become her guard. Which nicely lead to Rukia's present.

"So were all in agreement here." Rukia asked. "Bump here going to have a mix of Chappy ,Yuki and Pupples wallpaper on his or her walls?"

"Oh that sound like it look utterly beautiful and so cutesy too!" Yumichika replied delightfully.

"But what about Alfred?" Hanatarō asked nervously. "I had a Alfred night light when I was very young and it always made me feel safe."

"A skull with a top hat night light made you feel safe?" Yumichika asked in disbelief before taking on a annoyed air. "And lets even start on how hideous a skull is, its a symbol of death."

"Ayasegawa-kun you are aware that we are all technically speaking... already dead, so what wrong with a symbol of polite and civil death to us ?" Hanatarō said seriously if somewhat nervously.

"Bump might not be dead." Rukia added abruptly. "I mean Ichigo is still basically alive isn't he?"

Yumichika and Hanatarō looked down at Rukia at this question.

"Theres a lot of uncertainty about that one to be honest Kurosaki-dona." Hanatarō explained. "Kurosaki-kun seems basically the same as he was ten years ago when he first gain his Shinigami powers. Also compare Karin-chan to Yuzu-chan too. Yuzu-chan seems to have grown into a woman while Karin-chan seems still to be a teenager...like she stopped aging when Capitan Hitsugaya finally relented and after the Captain-commander gave him the go ahead, let her become a Shinigami on her sixteenth birthday."

"So in all likely hood Ichigo been dead since you turned him him into a Shinigami." Yumichika explained. "Which means Bump going to be a soul like everyone else here I think."

"Bump won't be a soul like everyone else." Rukia said as worried thoughts ran through her head. "Bump got a father who's is a Vizard, that use to be normal human till he was given Shinigami powers in a illegal manner and a mother who's part of one of the most powerful families in the Soul Society. In addition to all that Bump got as much spiritual power in the womb as some captains, no way way Bump going to be like everyone else remotely."

That killed the conversation for a while, but eventually a question was asked....

"So just how did a prestigious immortal lady Shinigami like you end up with a crude inhuman and possible mortal Vizard outsider in the first place?" Yumichika eventually asked, clearly to break the awkward silence.

"Oh thats a interesting little story actually..." Rukia said as she begun the tale of how she got with Ichigo...

* * *

A/N: So my little mini story starts! I'm planing about five chapters or so, from various POV and relating to important points in Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship, with Yumichika,Hanatarō and Rukia bits at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: After Midnight

Rukia looked across Karakura town from her perch on top of the roof of the Kurosaki's home. It really did look wonderful tonight, with the moonlight shining on it serenely in a beautiful near silence. To think it had been so close to being destroyed mere months ago, to think it nearly had become a lifeless crater.

Rukia let a soft smile pass her lips. She had been one of those who stopped that happening, and it been a proud moment when she had been commended by the Capitan-commander in front of the vast majority of Gotei Thirteen. The smile swiftly left her face as she thought closer to the present however.

Things were getting complex, and complex in a bad way. There was no real reason for Rukia to spend nearly all her time in Karakura town anymore. The peace she help to create was making her presence in the town increasingly pointless from a tactical point of view. Even with Urahara's shop and the Vizards being re assimilated into the Gotei Thirteen, Karakura town still had Isshin and Ichigo looking after it. Two captain classed Shinigami was already totally overkill for the odd and very foolish Hollow that turned up. Rukia was totally unnecessary, especially since she had proven she was skilled enough to deal with nearly any threat bar one that called for a captain.

She knew when the school year ended, so would her schoolgirl act and shortly after she be politely asked by Captain Ukitake to take up the mantel of a Vice-captain, which refusing would cause her to be considered a disgrace and accepting would heap a hell lot more responsibility on her shoulders, the sort of responsibility that seriously limited free time she could spend seeing Ichigo.

Rukia sighed deeply. She wanted to spend time with Ichigo and if was going to be completely honest with herself, it wasn't because he was her best friend. It was because Rukia dreamed of the imposable, because Rukia desired him, because Rukia wanted him to kiss her and do far more besides. In the most simple terms she wanted something that was both impossible and dangerous to her honor.

"Its not fair dam it!" Rukia shouted loudly to the sky in sheer frustration.

"What isn't fair?" Came Ichigo's voice from behind Rukia. She twisted her head around quickly to see Ichigo standing there with a grin on his face and Zangetsu resting on his shoulder.

"Ic-ichigo!" Rukia managed to stutter out in surprise, how had he sneaked up on her like that? He wasn't sneaky!

"Before you ask, I've only just got here." Ichigo spoke as he put Zangetsu away properly and sat next to Rukia. "I can only just about hold in my Reiatsu for a couple of seconds. Now which combined with my flash stepping is just about long enough to give certain clearly distracted midget a surprise."

He then looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Now tell me what got you so worked up Rukia." Ichigo asked firmly. "Because you look dam terrible and its keeping you up way after midnight.... So tell me."

Rukia stared right back into Ichigo eyes. It was so dam hard to avoid them when he looked at her like that with them and there was no way she could tell a barefaced lie to that stare, so she let a little honest through...

"I'm leaving soon Ichigo." Rukia said quickly. "You probably not see me for months at a time, maybe more."

There was a awkward silence for a few moments.

"I see." Ichigo said after clearly a great deal of thought and then he did something that caught Rukia complete of guard.

He put his hand in hers.

"Ich-igo!" Rukia blurted out in shock, what the hell was he doing!

"Shh..." Ichigo replied softly to her outburst. "Just try and relax a bit Rukia."

"Don't dare do that again!" Rukia screamed as she pulled her hand away. She saw Ichigo face take on a pained expression as she did so. After a brief moment, he stood up and turned his back to Rukia before speaking.

"Anyway I best get to bed Rukia." Ichigo said rather coldly. "You remember to be quiet when you go to bed. We might have Shinigami endurance, but Yuzu and Karin need there sleep because they don't."

He was going to walk away from Rukia and let her leave his life. For at least a moment she knew he had had hope she would give him far more friendship... and she had pushed him away and crushed it.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed out in panic. She didn't want him to go and she didn't want to dishonor her house by having a relationship with a none noble either!

"Yes Rukia?" Ichigo replied in that same cold tone as before.

"I... I" Rukia stammered "Want to answer your question!"

"What isn't fair?" Ichigo asked, his tone still painful frozen.

"Yes!" Rukia blurted out in a panicky tone as she tried to put her thoughts together desperately. "There lots of things that aren't fair and sometimes I think its like dancing."

"Dancing?" Ichigo asked in a confused tone. He still had his back to her, but thankfully his tone sounded somewhat warmer.

"Yes dancing!" Rukia replied as she tried to put her feelings carefully across to Ichigo without falling to either side. Dishonor, by starting a romantic relationship with Ichigo and causing scandal or heart breaking, by pushing Ichigo away and losing the closeness they shared.

"Because with dancing there always the desire to do your own thing and have fun, but its also controlled by the fact if don't show some technique you end up looking like a stupid fool with real and very painful consequences.."

Ichigo was silent a while again before replying.

"Tell me about these consequences Rukia." Ichigo asked surprisingly softly.

"Remember the Shiba family Ichigo?" Rukia asked nervously.

"I do." Was Ichigo's soft reply. Rukia breathed in deeply and ready herself for what she was going to say, she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Noble families who make too many missteps end up exiled like the Shiba ." Rukia explained. "My adoption by Nii-sama was considered by many to be a serous misstep... as was his marriage to my late sister before. If I make a misstep Ichigo it might be too much for the house that given me so much."

Ichigo turned around, his features stoic.

"So you afraid of consequences Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a careful neutral tone. " Afraid to hurt those who you love, afraid to take what you desire and afraid to make a painful choice?"

He then looked up the sky.

"Kuchiki Rukia let me tell you this." Ichigo spoke, this time in a strong tone as he unsheathed Zangetsu "You think it coincidence that my Zanpakutō is called the cutting moon? Because its not so long ago I was just some human with a lot of spiritual power and weird hair. Then you changed me and you allowed me to become the cutting moon. You allowed me to become a warrior of hope Rukia. You not only allowed me to break the chains of despair holding my own heart, but break others peoples chainstoo. "

He turned to her and knelled, holding Zangetsu horizontally in front of him.

"But first and foremost Rukia, I am and will always be hope for you. If you need me, I be there. Be it to fight for your cause or to be your strength when you feel like you have none. I know life complicated for you because your a Kuchiki and I'm happy to let you take the lead on that complicated dance for that reason...just don't forget that you don't need to dance when you alone with me Rukia."

And with that he looked into her eyes with such a longing that Rukia instantly blushed.

"You know this going to includes a awful lot of waiting and discretion on your part?" Rukia asked plainly as Ichigo stood up and put his Zanpakutō away.

"Of course I know." Ichigo replied as he nodded.

"You also know there a lot of rather lovely girls out there who are a awful lot less work than me to be with?" Rukia pointed out.

"True, but there not you Rukia." Ichigo replied with a grin that sent shivers through Rukia of the all together pleasant kind. "I knew you were important to me pretty quickly Rukia. It might have took me a pretty long time to figure out exactly what you were to me... but hey there were serous distractions!"

"Like people trying to kill us and take over the world?" Rukia replied with a smirk.

"Those kind of things do have a tendency to grab your attention don't they?" Ichigo said sarcastically with a grin.

"But now things are quiet." Rukia said softly as she walked very close to Ichigo.

"And we shed more than a little blood and tears for our duty." Ichigo said softly as he brought both his arm around Rukia and gently picked her up.

"And there no one around to judge us...." Rukia said as she closed her eyes and let her body go limp in his arms.

Ichigo spoke in return with a kiss that was worth waiting for and certainly worth finding a way to have after dawn.

"..And that was how I got with Ichigo." Rukia finished. Yumichika and Hanatarō had been pretty much silent throughout the story, but now they spoke.

"I can't believe you started a relationship with him that long ago!" Hanatarō exclaimed. "I thought there might been a little time between you officially admitting you were together and you starting a relationship.... but four years!"

Rukia grinned, there been a few close calls but she had hid her very scandalous relationship with Ichigo for four very long years.

"Oh its not so hard to hide a relationship if your careful about it." Yumichika explained with a smirk that made Rukia insanely curious about how he knew that. "But I feel you got a lot more explaining to do, like those four years."

"Oh may...." Rukia said somewhat tiredly before a sudden drop in temperature hit the room.

"Oh dear it seems theres another complication to add to the list Kurosaki-dona ..." Hanatarō said nervously as motioned over to the now released Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia just sighed. She was really really hating this pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well this chapter took a fair bit longer than I thought it would, also turned out to be a fair bit longer than I thought It would! I've also got rid of a few spelling mistakes and changed a few of the Kuchiki's to Kurosaki's, since I forgot Rukia is now Ichigo's wife. ._

Chapter three: The Cats Tale

It was the following afternoon after Rukia's telling of how she got together with Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki sudden desire to become a permanently released Zanpakutō. Brother had very reluctantly let Kisuke and Yoruichi into the estate to try to solve the mystery after Rukia had pointed out that they had discovered the three day Banki trick, and therefore were probably pretty clued up on the subject.

"So why is she in Shikai form all the time now then?" Rukia asked Kisuke after he and Yoruichi been examining Sode no Shirayuki for some time. He looked her Zanpakutō over a few more moments before turning to her.

"Well theres the simple reply and the long winded and considerably more interesting explication.... which one you want Kurosaki-san?" Urahara replied with a silly grin she could just make out behind his fan.

"Simple first, long winded after."Rukia answered simply before adding sarcastically."You might not have noticed, but I have tons of free time at the moment."

"Well to put it simply Sode no Shirayuki has gone into Shikai as a defense measure to deal with all the extra spiritual power that your little one is creating." Kisuke explained. "Now while that working for now and it just means we have to deal with the slightly annoying side affect of it being a bit cold in here, the route cause could cause... problems."

Maybe it was the it was the way he said problems instead of something more precise that worried Rukia. Maybe it was the way he said it so very seriously. Maybe it was the months of worry and fear that had been eating away at the back, and more often than she really like the front of, Rukia mind.

"We talking about my death here aren't we?" Rukia asked starkly.

"Its very possible." Urahara said as serous before. "I'm going to need to examine you two properly to get a better picture of what going to happen and how to deal with it. But the fact is your body is dealing with increasingly levels of spiritual power that are seemingly working towards a level that quiet close to Ichigo-kun's..... and you not Ichigo-kun.

"Based on your medical report by Captain Unohana, your Vice-captain level of combat ability is mostly a matter of your control of Reiatsu and strength of spirit, not your raw ability to hold large amounts of Reiryoku. Unfortunately it's your Reiryoku holding threshold that going to be a deciding factor in between living or dying."

There was a long moment of silence in the coldness of the room. Worrying that her baby might kill her was one thing, being told by man known for being a genius and getting things right more often that not that her death was a very real possibility was something else.

"Erm... Urahara-san...."Hanatarō eventfully asked awkwardly. "How did you get hold of Kuchiki-dona medical details in the first place if you don't mind me asking? The Captain is very fussy about confidentiality and only telling medical details on a need to know bases..."

"Oh Yoruichi and me have our ways through I must admit that the security on Captain Unohana files is amazing!" Kisuke exclaimed as he returned to his more light hearted side, much to Rukia's relief. "To think that a healer like her would be able to turn her knowledge of medicine into traps that put most Covert Ops members traps to shame!"

Rukia raised a eyebrow at him suspiciously.. how he know about the exact nature of of Unohana security?

"Which she showed me when I asked her to see Kurosaki-san s files of course." Kisuke explained as he caught Rukia eyebrow. "And not as I cunning sneaked around the Fourth Division barracks two nights ago between three and four am. I mean Kurosaki-san, suspecting that I, a former member of the Covert Ops, would gain information covertly! I am so insulted that you think I do such Kurosaki-san!"

Rukia looked at him a few moments as tried to figure out if he was telling the truth, partly the truth or just trying to mislead her somehow, eventually she finally figure it out.

"A member of the Convert Ops, I'm assuming Sofion, tried to get the information covertly two days ago between three and four am , but failed due to underestimating her traps and then somehow you got the information the legitimate way latter?" Rukia asked the insane head of the Shinigami Research Institute.

"Correct bar one point Kurosaki-san." Kisuke replied with a rather happy look on his face.

"We sent Ōmaeda-kun instead." Yoruichi explained casually. "We thought he needed a good test."

"And for failing it he been put on a weight loss program by Captain Unohana, which if he fails to keep too, she tell the Captain-commander he was in her files!" Kisuke explained.

"And however you at look at it." Yoruichi calmly went on "All is right in the world and no one loses out."

"Because we got the information anyway and Ōmaeda-kun really does needs to lose weight." Kisuke said with flourish of his fan.

Hanatarō just looked at the pair with disbelief, clearly not use to there habit of breaking rules and being rather frank about it. Yumichika however commented.

"He will be fundamentally more beautiful at the end of it" Yumichika said as he adjusted some of his feathers.

"Exactly." Yoruichi said with a slight smirk on her lips.

"But you broke a important rule!" Hanatarō shouted out in his normal nervous tone. "Medical details are to be told only on need to know purpose for a reason! Doctor-patient relationship need to be totally open and the only way they can is if theres trust!"

After this little outburst Yoruichi quietly wandered over to the Seventh Seat and lowered her her face so it was close to his, Rukia wasn't remotely shocked that Hanatarō was blushing rather badly.

"You so remind me of my Little Bee you know.. and she was Captain while I was away. A pretty good one too may I add."

"Me a ca-captain!" Hanatarō stammered out.

"A caring attitude and a desire to stand by your principals." Yoruichi explained as she eased to a less embarrassing distance away from Hanatarō face . "Are all far more important then superfluous things like Banki. You will gain Banki in time, principles typically don't change that much, especially if there lousy in the first place."

"But Shihōin-dona you still broke..." Hanatarō tried to point out before being interrupted.

"...an important rule?" Yoruichi said calmly. "But I did so for all the right reasons after giving it a great deal of thought, and it not like I'm unwilling to deal with the consequences if I mess up anyway.... so don't so don't worry too much about my rule breaking ok?"

She finished with a gentle messing of the hair on his head and a smile that Rukia would give a ten out of ten for reassuring. Rukia took notes on her method, she have try it out on her Strawberry if she lived past childbirth and he was being annoyingly stubborn.

"Maybe it be best if I told you the story of how I helped Rukia out big time in the past with a little 'twisting' of the rules hum?" Yoruichi said with a playful grin and a soft humor in her tone. "Just so you can understand properly how sometimes you have to careful work around the system and maybe break a few rules to get things done."

"I like that Shihōin-dona." Hanatarō replied politely and in a rather relaxed tone, especially for him.

"Then let me tell you the story of how I managed to get a human, turn Shinigami, turn Vizard considered a respectable choice of husband for our dear Kurosaki Rukia here by some of the most stubborn traditionalistic nobles in the whole Soul Society."

As the first noble guess started entering her home ,Yoruichi considered the resources she had. Firstly she had her bumblebee Sofion. Who was today in a lose fitting and beautiful gold and black kimono that not only suited her perfectly, but also helped highlight her more feminine features and hid all those muscles she had built up over the years. Combined with her good understand of protocol and ability to act respectfully, she was ideally suited to support Yoruichi in any convincing and hence was sitting right next to her. Then she had Ōmaeda sitting at quiet the opposite side of the room from where Yoruichi was planning to sit and quiet away from most of her followers. With any hope any of the more defiant opposition would think he was one of them when they deliberately avoided sitting near there host...which with a few clever comments from him at the right points could sway there mood.

It was nice to have Jinta and Ururu about the estate too. Not only where they a great help in organizing all the meals and keeping things tidy, they should also be useful in stopping things get a bit noisy and if anyone did start screaming insults at anyone and derailing debate. Yoruichi had instructed Ururu to do her best upset little child act. Then of course she had Tessai and Kisuke sitting with Sofion and her. Who's main job was to make intelligent points and basically look big and important in there uniforms and generally keep up the appearance that the house of Shihōin was a house to be taken seriously.

However back to the present....

"Yoruichi-dona." Shunsui said politely as he entered into the estate and bow his head to Yoruichi. "Such a unexpected pleasure to be invited to a dinner with a lady of such high stature as yourself."

"Oh you do like your flattery." Capitan Kyōraku." Yoruichi said with a giggle. "And I see you brought along your Vice-captain and Third Seat with you too."

She motioned to Lisa and Ichigo as they entered in shortly after, as usual Lisa was mothering Ichigo...

"And remember to always use the correct honorifics Ichigo-kun, even if you are on good terms with the person your talking with!" Lisa nagged at Ichigo. Clearly they been having quiet a argument on the way.

"Yer yer, Lisa." Ichigo muttered in a clearly annoyed air. " But come on it's Yoruichi party..."

"Lisa-san and Shihōin-dona!" She screamed out as she gave him a well aimed roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"Ok ok!" Ichigo yelled out as he suddenly nearly bent double from her attack. "I be ultra respectful with everyone ok!"

"Good boy." Lisa said with a smirk as she turned to Yoruichi "I do apologize for that little outburst Shihōin-dona, but you know what the boy is like..."

Yoruichi nodded sympathetically.

"All too well." Yoruichi replied. "But I'm sure you can keep him in check tonight, just try not to create a scene as quiet a few people of rank are coming."

Lisa nodded thoughtfully in reply.

"Ururu-chan!" Yoruichi shouted out softly. " Do show our gusts to there place please."

The young girl nodded and showed the little group to there strategically chosen seats.

A fair few more guest came in, including House Kasumiōji, and Yoruichi went through all the normal pleasantries. Surprising of the four great houses it was actually Kuchiki who came last. As Byakuya and Rukia came in, it didn't take long for Yoruichi to figure out why. Somehow Byakuya had persuaded Rukia to wear what must have been a very expensive and old kimono that was of royal blue and black with some silver jewelery scatted on it. Rukia looked very uncomfortable in it.

"Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia." Yoruichi said with a smile. "So glad to see you two here tonight, through I must admit I wasn't expecting Rukia to be wearing your great grandmothers heirloom."

"It been long since there been a event like this." Byakuya explained. "And the maiden daughter of one of the most noble of all house's should be one who's appearance creates envy amongst daughters of other houses."

So he was trying to find possible suitors for Rukia was he? Yoruichi nearly smirked at the thought, instead she politely nodded.

"Jinta-chan do show our honored guests to there please." Yoruichi ordered the small boy.

With those two sent to the right place and a few more guests latter, Yoruichi decided to formally start the dinner.

"Dear honored guests." Yoruichi spoke firmly and then waited a few moments before continuing. "It pleases me to start this meal with some of the most noble of families in the Soul Society and I suppose some of you are wondering why I called you here."

She stood up and took a sip of her drink, mostly for the sake of creating drama.

"We are now well and truly in the twenty first century. " Yoruichi explained. "And the Soul Society has been through some rather dramatic changes as of late, and I suspect there going to be even more to come."

Sofion at this point stood up and unfolded a reasonably generic picture of a male Vizard. Lisa and Ichigo were suddenly rather alert. Most of the other room occupants where shocked and outraged, a few were oblivious and some people were wearing very neutral expressions that more than slightly suggested they had strong views on the issues.

"The fact of the matter is that several high ranking members of the Gotei Thirteen are Vizards now." Yoruichi continued, ignoring the considerable reaction. "And the old laws forbidding Shinigami from gaining hollow like powers have well and truly been ignored in there cases...."

"And why should they be continued to be ignored!" yelled the head of the Suzuki clan, Isamu Suzuki as he smashed down his fist on the table with some force. "There abominations that when the Central Forty Six is reformed it will have executed and cleansed!"

Yoruichi wasn't shocked that Ichigo stood up rather dramatic and reached for Zangetsu at this point. Fortunately it seemed Shunsui had come to the same conclusion.

"Ichigo-kun." Shunsui spoke firmly as he placed his hand on Ichigo's lower arm and stopped him drawing his blade. "We are not the Eleventh Devision."

"Forgive me Captain." Ichigo replied as he reluctantly sat back down, through he was clearly still fuming.

"Your still young and headstrong." Shunsui said as turned to the head of the Suzuki clan. "But you are not so young and I thought far from headstrong Isamu-dona. Why do you use such strong and dreadful words in a house that showing you such hospitality and contains children?"

"But.." Isamu started , only to be swiftly interrupted.

"You have a good a grasp of manners as you have of Vizards?" Lisa said with a annoyed air. "Or is it fear that rules your heart I wonder?"

"I..." Isamu said weakly before being interruption by a certain rather short Vice-Capitan...

"Don't know much about Vizards?" Rukia spoke with a rather authoritarian air. Clearly she not taken his words lightly either. "Then perhaps it be best if Vice-captain Yadōmaru explained the nature of Hollowfication for everyone's benefit?"

Isamu simply nodded, clearly he had given up on trying to speak without interruption.

"I think that be a good idea actually." Yoruichi spoke deliberately in normal tone, masking her joy at how well things were going. She not expected Isamu to be beat down so easy. "But perhaps we should eat first? I do smell the smell of fully cooked food after all!"

She did a little grin at the end of that. Let a bit of normality insure everyone maintained agreeable as she attempted to change views held for millennium.

The meal was quiet a pleasant one with plenty of choice and tailored towards each sitters preference. Information which had took the Convert Ops quiet a while to gather, but in Yoruichi's experience, people didn't like to insult those who's cooking they had just ate and enjoyed. It was during her eating a excellently prepared piece of cod that Sofion decided to have a whispered conversation with her.

"Yoruichi-sama." She whispered softly. "Was it truly wise inviting the boy here?"

She didn't mention the why or who of course, but it was obvious what they were.

"It's important he's part of this Little Bee." Yoruichi explained. "He need to be thought as one of the respectables."

Sofion sighed.

"Buts he's nearly as bad as Kenpachi and a easy target to rouse to anger." Sofion said with a annoyed air. "He could easily compromise our attempts to make the Vizards fully accepted. Why is it so important that he becomes considered respectable anyway? He already hold the post of Third Seat and spends his time mainly within the Gotei Thirteen who hold him highly by and large anyway."

"We owe Kuchiki Rukia a favor thats why." Kisuke said as he buttered into there conversation. "She has strong personal reasons to desire Ichigo to be considered respectable after all. So were going to be nice and help that dream become real."

"Ah, the debt of honor she owes because he saved her life." Sofian said with a gentle nod. " I see now."

_No you don't._ Yoruichi silently thought. _Because you don't see that it went well beyond honor with those two a long time ago._

Yoruichi had been pleasantly surprised when she had picked her haori back up and took the Convert Ops over again as Capitan. She had hope that Sofion, being personally trained by her, would have kept things running smoothly and ensured that the Soul Society's eyes and ear remained sharp. What she had found was a organization that was considerably more disciplined and better organized than anything Yoruichi could of pulled of. Being the wise captain she was, Yoruichi had let Sofion continue to hold a lot of power in the Convert Ops, far more than any of the other vice-captains by far.

However there was some things that her Little Bee was utterly clueless with... such as relationships and other emotional matters. Yoruichi had also found the Convert Ops had a far higher number of members with 'personal issues' than any of the others. Yoruichi had now thankfully sorted out most of the tangled emotional messes that were part of her Devision, but it had taken a fair amount of her time to do so, and good portion of the messes would never have got so messed up if Sofion had showed a little emotional insight a few decades earlier...

However Yoruichi was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed that her guests where just finishing off there food, it was time to put her mind well and truly back on the matter at hand.

"I do hope you all enjoyed your meal my esteemed guests and are now ready for Vice-capitan Yadōmaru talk on the nature of Vizards." Yoruichi told them in a voice she normally used when she was teaching new recruits. There was the normal chorus of nods and various yeses from the gathered.

"Well it seems you have your chance to do some explaining Vice-captain Yadōmaru." Yoruichi said with a motion of her hand to Lisa, who promptly stood up and bowed slightly in her direction.

"My thanks Shihōin-dona." Lisa spoke calmly. "Now lets get to the subject that getting certain poorly informed parties rather worked up. The subject being Vizards in the Gotei Thirteen . A Vizard is a Shinigami who gone through a process called Hollowfication. To put it in simple terms, if they were a Plus, they would have turn into a Hollow."

"Such as those poor souls that Aizen twisted into Hollow's over a hundred years ago in those missing people incidents." Kisuke added.

"Indeed. " Lisa added with a nod. "A Plus has no way to fight the Hollowfication process, the lack the will and lack the means. But a Shinigami is different, a Shinigami is a Plus who has awakened there warrior self and can therefore fight the Hollow within.... and crush it under there will."

She added the last point with dramatic empathizes and rather darkly.

"Crush it under your will?" One of the noblemen said nervously. "What you mean?"

Lisa took off her glasses and cleaned them with a tissue before continuing.

"As most of you are most likely aware. " Lisa explained as put her glasses back on. "For a Shinigami to unlock there Zanpakutō powers they must enter there inner world to do so. To crush ones inner Hollow, you must enter that world and defeat it. But before anyone asks the question "So its just another Hollow to fight?" I will answer it. Yes its a Hollow, but no it nothing like the ones we Shinigami fight day to day. It is human in shape, it wields your Zanpakutō and all its powers against you. It knows your weaknesses, your insecurities and your flaws and it will use them ruthlessly against you. Theres two ways such a fight will go, either you will lose and corrupt into a monstrously powerful Hollow or you will find your inner strengths and virtues and beat the Hollow into submission and become a Vizard."

Lisa looked around the room, clearly daring anyone to speak..and someone did.

"So Vizards are Shinigami who have quiet literately conquered there own dark sides?" Ōmaeda asked.

"Indeed we are. " Lisa replied. "Because if we hadn't, we be dead or worse."

The room was then full of the kind of tense silence that no one really want to break, because they feel whatever they say, they will come across as a fool. Lucky the houses resident jester was quiet happy to break it.

"And Ichigo-kun is still single girls!" Kisuke said with boyish glee. " So if I was you I start sending those invitations for him to come and visit your daughters before someone else does!"

"Urahara-kun!" Sofion yelled at him in annoyance. "This is not the time for such silly and childish talk!"

Kisuke did his best fake hurt impression, the sort a five year old could see through.

"But I thought that was the whole point of these things." Kisuke said before adding in more excited tone. "To play matchmaker!"

Sofion muttered and sighed.

"Next you be trying to set me me up Kuchiki Byakuya or something as ridiculous..." Sofion said with a annoyed air.

"Oooo!" Kisuke exclaimed. "You have a thing for Capitan Kuchiki Sofion-san?"

"I do not have a thing for Kuchiki Byakuya" Sofion yelled at the fan wielding jester as a huge and very bright blush covered her face.

Yoruichi coughed.

"Kisuke-kun." Yoruichi said sternly. "Please don't start playing matchmaker with Kuchiki Byakuya."

She then turned to a more mischievous tone.

"Because we know it far more fun to play matchmaker with Kuchiki Rukia."

This caused most of the noblewoman in the room to giggle a fair bit and Rukia to go rather red. It also caused Ichigo to become rather attentive.

"I mean lets considers the facts." Yoruichi spoke cheerfully. "One she's the most recent Shinigami to be promoted to Vice-captain. Two she's a member of the respectable Kuchiki clan. Three her military record includes many notable victories, including one over a Espada and four her recent book 'How to fit in and survive in the world of the living" has become required reading at the academy."

Rukia was trying very hard to hide her embarrassment and shyness, it wasn't working.

"She's a member of my clan." Byakuya spoke pridefully."Of course she going to have notable deeds to her name by now."

However there was some sour grapes in the room.

"Oh stop with this Shihōin-dona."Said Ai of the powerful Yoshida Clan "She is no true noblewoman. She was adapted from the lowest of the Soul Society and her book nothing but a mere update of my clan's mighty codex."

Yoruichi was expecting one of the Kuchiki's to react strongly to that, perhaps Ichigo to do something dumb, instead....

"Capitan Shihōin Yoruichi. " Ichigo said very calmly and politely. "I have a humble request to make. Could you possibility ask the children to leave the room since the discussion in here in getting into adult only territory?"

Yoruichi nodded at the rather calm Ichigo, even his Reiatsu seemed mostly under control, through Yoruichi's trained senses did detect the tell tell signs of Reiatsu that was being forcefully being held in check. Yes it would be rather wise to get the children out of the room.

"Kisuke-kun?"Yoruichi said calmly. "Could you please take the children to morning room?"

Kisuke nodded and took the children to the room that was conveniently about as far away from the dinning room as you could possibly get without leaving the mansion.

After all the children were safely out the room, Ichigo stood up and calmly walked over to Ai, who who was rightfully looking somewhat nervous about what he was going to do next.

"Your a member of the House of Yoshida correct?" Ichigo asked in a probing tone. "I because the book I assume you talk of was written by a Yoshida."

She nodded.

"I found it quiet a good read to be honest." Ichigo said calmly "It went in great detail about class distinction, notable noble family lines and major and important cities and towns."

She nodded again and spoke more confidently.

"All useful information would you not agree?"

"Not really." Ichigo replied with a shrug. "Since Japan a democracy now and gone through some huge social changes in the last sixty years or so. You see Yoshida-dona your families codex is quiet simply out of date and talks of matters that are no longer relevant. Kuchiki-dona's on the other hand is a book based first and foremost on highlighting likely problems and how to overcome them. She uses diagrams and photos to create clarity and show examples. She use fonts and lists to highlight points and finally she continuously points out that the information she is giving will in time become outdated and warns her readers that they should take time and effort to gather information quietly before any major social interactions."

Ai looked at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Kuchiki-dona's book is designed to be guidebook, while yours is a historical text. "Ichigo calmly explained. "I do not see how it can be considered to be a update."

Ichigo then pulled out a small book at this point, the Shinigami guild to the Seireitei in fact. A book most Shinigami were given in the Academy.

"Now to moving onto your second point." Ichigo explained as he quickly flicked through the pages. "Rukia nobility, or you would argue, lack of. If you don't mind, I would like to read a small section of text in this book I believe highly relevant to the discussion."

Yoruichi did a quick look around the room at this point, everyone was staring quiet intently at Ichigo and Byakuya mouth was very uncharacteristic ajar. Clearly he was having serous issues dealing with this seemingly polite and civilized Ichigo.

"Go on Kurosaki-san." Ai said in a polite if very nervous tone, clearly unsure where this was going.

"Thank you." Ichigo politely replied before reading from the text. "There will come a time when a Shinigami is asked by others of the purpose of nobility and what separates them from the common folk The correct response to this line of inquiry is to inform said poorly informed person of the three traits and and three duties of the nobility. The three traits of the noble are leadership, honor and civility. The three fold duty is to Clan, Soul Society and the Souls of the Innocent."

Ichigo then calmly put the book away and looked deep into Ai eyes.

"Please tell me how Kuchiki Rukia fails to be a true noblewoman again please Yoshida-dona?" Ichigo asked firmly and with the exact same kind of resolve that Yoruichi had seen in him in battle.

She did not reply. Yoruichi let a small smile pass her lips. The boy was learning, the boy was good at learning when people he cared about where counting on him. He turned away and said one simple line.

"I thought as much."

He then calmly walked back over to his seat and sat between his Captain and Vice-captain again. Ai then did something incredible stupid.

"She and her house will end up like the last holder of her post in the end."Ai muttered. Yoruichi only just followed what happened next. Ichigo flashed stepped across the room onto the table, entered Banki, put his mask on and held his Zanpakutō at Ai's neck.

"Don't even think about trying to put those kind of plan's into motion." Ichigo said in that horrible distorted voice that all masked Vizards had as he let finally let his restrained spiritual pressure out. Ai then promptly fainted.

"I don't think Kurosaki-san takes murder plots too kindly." Sofion noted.

"I'm just surprised his temper held out so long." Lisa added.

"Third Seat Kurosaki Ichigo." Shunsui said firmly. "Could you please get down from there and make yourself suitable for your current surroundings please."

"Sorry sir." Ichigo said as he got down and dismissed his powers.

"How should I file this Yoruichi-sama.?" Sofion asked as she pulled out a blank report. Yoruichi wasn't surprised she had one on her.

"File what Sofion-san?" Yoruichi said with a little grin. "She only had a bit too much sake to drink and it not like she muttered dark things under her breath that cause Kurosaki-kun to totally flip out on her was it?"

"Course course." Sofion said as she put the blank report back.

"Talking of sake." Shunsui said casually. "I think it about time we had some don't you think?"

Yoruichi grinned. Yes it was time for sake.

Some hours latter and many sake bottle latter it was coming towards the end of the evening. Yoruchi was enjoying swooping tales with Shunsui, it never got old.

"So me and Lisa-chan had just saved this innocent woman from a Hollow." Shunsui said as he finished yet another drink.

"And she was hot!" Lisa added with a giggle while nearly falling backwards of her chair. Clearly she had had one drink too many.

"Oh she was and seemed to be really appreciative..." Shunsui said with a sigh. "But then guess who turned up."

"Boyfriend?" Yoruichi asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Worse." Shunsui said with a sad air.

"Her terribly sweet and adorable six year old daughter." Lisa explained.

"Ouch."Yoruichi simply replied.

"Anyway." Shunsui said as he look over at his rather drunk Vice-captain. "I think it time I got my two back to the barracks."

Yoruichi nodded softly.

"Well we best free Ichigo from there grasp and wrap things up then." Yoruichi said with a smirk as she turned to look at Ichigo the human climbing frame.

"Jump on Ichi-chan!" Shouted one of the small children just before five of them did so. Kisuke was standing to the side with a slight grin on his face having unloaded the responsibility of entertaining the children to Ichigo shortly after returning to them to the dinning room on the premises that he needed to talk with Sofion about a few things. That had been oh.... two hours ago.

"Honored guests!" Yoruichi said loudly and clearly as she returned to her table. "Could I have your attention, especially my younger honored guests!"

Yoruichi wanted a few moment for the various nobles look to her, for the various children to run back to there parents and for Ichigo to make his way back over to his squad mates table.

"It been a long and I hope a pleasant evening for you all, but sadly like all things, this evening must come to a close. So it time to say our farewells."

It was ten minutes latter and all the guest had finally left. Kisuke had gone to his lab and Tessai was putting the children to bed. So in fact the only people present where Yoruichi and her Little Bee.

"I think that went pretty well." Yoruichi said joyfully to Sofion before adding. "Both objectives were fulfilled after all."

Sofion nodded.

"I caught a few comments on the way out that suggested that Kurosaki-kun is now considered a defender of the Soul Society." Sofion remarked. "Especially of the Kuchiki Clan. In fact a fair few seem to think that marriage between him and Kuchiki Rukia is highly likely in the future."

"And what you think of that Sofion?" Yoruichi inquired. Her Little Bee looked thoughtful at the comment.

"I always thought they were comrades in arms to be honest." Sofion eventuality replied. "He cares deeply about her honor and wellbeing because she has saved his life and been a rock he could rely on."

"And isn't trust a good foundation for love?" Yoruichi pointed out.

"I suppose so." Sofion said with a shrug. "But I don't honestly think about romance much to be honest."

"Sofion...." Yoruichi said as she softly placed her hand in Sofion's. " Do you trust me?"

"Stop right there!" Rukia exclaimed loudly from her bed. " I don't want to hear about you seducing a woman, I'm straight for crying out loud!"

Yoruichi smirked.

"And what makes you think I was seducing my dear Little Bee?" Yoruichi said with fake innocence.

"I don't want to talk about it! " Rukia replied angrily to the shape shifting ninja cat who seem to enjoy driving people up the wall.

"Hum?" Yoruichi said as she tapped her lip. "You don't want to know.. but what about Hanatarō?"

She grinned devilish at the rapidly blushing medic.

"I...I.." Hanatarō stammered. "I see your point about rule 'twisting'."

"Oh do you now?" Yoruichi asked in a more serous tone. "And what is my point?"

"That rules are only constructs that we build." Hanatarō explained "For the sake of convenience. Far more important are the principles that we base our building on."

Yoruichi nodded.

"Good to see you understand." Yoruichi said as she pattered him on the head before adding more mischievously. "And would you like to understand what exactly going of between me and my Little Bee, because I could tell you all the details?"

He went red and Rukia fell back on her fall back plan.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted very loudly. "I think our guest should be getting back to there duties!"

It took a grand total of two seconds before her older brother open her door.

Kisuke pulled a mock sad face.

"Meanie." He said childishly as him and Yoruichi left Rukia's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Dreams of Grey

As Rukia slept she drifted through her thoughts. Was she going to die? What would happen to the others if she did? How would her loved ones get through it? What would happen to her little one? What was her little one? Was there anything she could do?

"She's rather confused Rukia-chan". A soft and familiar voice spoke, breaking through Rukia's dreaming thoughts. "And she doesn't know what she is or what's the right thing to do."

Rukia opened her eyes and found herself in her land of snow and rolling hills... but the gentle snow fall was missing. Instead it was replaced by a raging maelstrom of power that threw the snow around her world with considerable and violent force. Far above her in the distant sky was a white and rapidly swirling vortex, but it was more a dirty white with the specks of darkness within it. As Rukia looked up and listened to the screaming winds as she thought she felt something like rage in its blowing.

"She need you Rukia-chan." Came Sode no Shirayuki soft tone. "Needs you to show the way. Needs you to make everything alright."

"Then I won't fail her." Rukia said with a determined tone. "And I won't let her down. I won't let suffer when I can stop the suffering, she mine and I'm going to protect her, even if it kills me, that I promise."

Rukia started to rise up through the air. Outside she might be bed bound and struggling to stand unaided, but her inner world she had all her abilities functioning perfectly fine.. in fact she felt stronger if anything. That familiar feeling of victory within reach that she strongly associated with Ichigo was running through her. She could and would stop her suffering!

As Rukia flew higher and closer towards the vortex, a change began to take place with it. The dots of darkness began to take on a more defined form. One that was both unpleasant and disturbing. From each dot of darkness, chains started to grow and soon dozens of them were descending from the sky, but it was the ends that worried Rukia, for each one was a hungry little snake like mouth full of sharp teeth.

As Rukia stopped and stared at the growing chains, it suddenly became very painful clear exactly how the Hollow part of her child was manifesting within the confines of her soul, and how it considered Rukia...

"You are precious to me!" Rukia screamed as she dodged the first dozen hungry chains that shot towards her. "And I am not your enemy!"

The kept shooting towards her and more worryingly seemed to be trying to wrap Rukia up, fortunately they were clumsy and easy to read. It didn't hurt that Rukia was rather fast either.

They were also persistent however. Time seemed to just disappear as Rukia dodged and evaded her child's clumsy attempts to catch her with ease. It was increasingly becoming like a dance, abet a creative one.

"You know I got over sixteens decades of experience on you don't you?" Rukia said in a voice far calmer than earlier. " And one of my combat specialties is speed. So why you wasting your energy on trying to catch me when instead you could learn from me?"

They stopped and then retracted, becoming nothing but black dots in a vortex of white.

"Good least your better at listening than your father." Rukia explained as she crossed her legs in mid air and relaxed somewhat. "Once he gets a idea to do something into his head, he doesn't usually start listing again until he finished.".

The dots reacted and formed a question mark above her, much to Rukia's surprise. It took a moment to click on to the question.

"Your father is the source of your.. little mouths." Rukia said tactfully after a brief pause of thought. "He's the one beside me who you owe your existence too. He's a lot taller than me and got orange spiky hair by the way. He's also male but I don't think you understand gender yet when there no references points in my world that aren't female."

The dots scattered again and a silence filled her world.

After a few minutes passed of silence, Rukia felt she should end it before her child got any funny idea's.

"No one quite sure what your going to turn out to be you know." Rukia stated. "I'm a Shinigami and your father's a Vizard. A Vizard is half Shinigami and half Hollow. And it the Hollow part where you get your little mouths from. But the point is that there never been a child born of a Shinigami and Vizard before."

Her child reacted and from one of the little dot of darkness a simple and undersized Zanpakutō took form. Some of then other dots formed a smiling face like formation.

"See?" Rukia said happily. "Don't things go better when you don't attack people on sight?"

The smiling face lasted a little longer and then from each dot of darkness small and simple, but still fundamentally dangerous, Zanpakutō's started manifesting.

"You got to be kidding me..."Rukia said with a sigh as she drew her own sword and took up a defensive fighting position. "I thought we had the basic understanding that you don't attack me?"

Then something unexpected happened. The blades all took up exactly the same position as her own.

"Oh I get it now." Rukia said with a relived sigh. "You want to learn how to wield your Zanpakutō's properly don't you?"

A few swords turned into dots again to form a happy face.

"Well if your are serous about it..." Rukia said tenderly. "Lets just go for one on one ok?"

Her daughter complied and now there was only one sword was before Rukia

"Lets see if I can teach you how to hold a blade right." Rukia said with a smile as started the training session.

"You learn pretty quickly you know." Rukia said as they took a break from the swordplay after what seemed to be hours. Her smiling face appeared above in the vortex causing Rukia to smile before adding. "Through I'm going to have to leave for a while now. Because I been here quiet a while and theres people out there who might worry if I don't go back to them soon."

The smile turned upside down.

"But I will be back." Rukia added quickly before adding in a soft and hopeful tone. "And maybe one day in the not do distant future we finally get to see each other face to face in the world outside my little one."

The smile returned and as Rukia woke from her slumber, she felt far more at peace then she had when she gone to sleep. She was rather serene right up to the point where her ears picked up the days first words...

"Rukia!"Yelled the voice of Karin in Rukia's ear. "I want to talk with you before I have to go back to my duties dam it, wake up!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another big chapter. This one kind of grew bigger on me .

Chapter Five: Snow, Rain and Ash

Rukia opened her eyes with a jolt to find her sister-in-law poking her in the head repeatedly with her finger.

"I'm awake already dam it!" Rukia shouted in annoyance …..And accidentally managed to throw Karin half way across the room with an unintentional burst of Reiatsu.

"Well I think you can see why we take a wait till she wakes policy now Kurosaki Karin." Said Yumichika in a slightly arrogant tone. "She has a tendency to be rather sensitive if awoken prematurely as you can see."

"Sensitive one way of putting it." Karin said as she stood back up and dusted herself off in front of the two other guests in Rukia's room, Tōshirō and Rangiku. "It's a good job I'm not the same little kid I was when we first met Rukia, otherwise I be visiting the Forth Division about now".

"Sorry Karin". Rukia said apologetically as she sat up and considered Karin. She was far taller now, easily as tall as Ichigo, and had dramatically changed her hair style to long dreadlocks that were mostly kept out of her face due to a black headband with a strangely cute skull symbol on it which she most commonly used to switch between human and soul form. She also had a chest that Rukia envied and often caused male members of her division with wandering eyes to suddenly find themselves having Ichigo or Tōshirō asking them to come and have 'a gentle one on one training session' with them.

Heck and that was just her appearance, if it wasn't for her relative sub par fighting ability she be way higher than a Tenth Seat. Personality wise she become far more confident in herself and a little more hyper to boot.

"I see your rashness in swordplay isn't an isolated problem". Tōshirō said in a scolding tone to Karin. "You have to learn a little caution to complement your Zanpakutō powers if you want to make it past Ninth Seat Kurosaki Karin."

Wait thought Rukia, did he just say Ninth Seat...

"Your recent promotion is the only reason why you're allowed to visit your sister-in-law after all." Tōshirō continued in the same scolding tone. "And it be a shame if I decided to have second thoughts of your suitability."

"Oh that's why she allowed in here now?" Hanatarō asked ever so politely and after Rukia quickly looked to him. Tōshirō nodded.

"She got a lot of new responsibilities and because of certain high ranking members..." Tōshirō said with a meaningful glance at a all too innocent looking Rangiku "...a surprising large amount of paperwork to see too, but I know her well enough to know that her desire to spend a hour or two with you Kurosaki Rukia is because honest worry for your wellbeing and a desire to make a positive difference."

"Plus she been hounded by Ichigo-kun to tell Rukia-san a few things" Rangiku added. Karin nodded.

"I think he's gone slightly insane to be honest Rukia." Karin added. "He's been hounding Yuzu, Lisa and me at every opportunity for insights into what you're likely thoughts are."

"On what?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Everything." Karin replied.

"Everything?" Rukia probed.

"Absolutely any question you could imagine Ichigo asking about you or the baby has probably been asked at some point in the last few months." Explained Karin before adding with a frustrated air. "Including ones including Bugs Bunny... boy does he ask a lot of questions about Bugs Bunny, mostly starting with "do you think that x Bug Bunny thing is suitable for x baby related thing.""

Rukia gave the subject some thought, a lot of thought in fact and realized the fundamental and important fact. Bugs Bunny was a -bunny-.

"Yes." Rukia replied simply. Karin sighed in what was clearly relief.

"Good because Ichigo bought a ridiculous amount of Bugs Bunny related baby items and there being sent to the Kuchiki nursery after I leave here."

Rukia blinked.

"Ichigo want his son or daughter to have some ideas about the world of the living you see." Karin rapidly explained when she caught the blink. "He's worried the kid will forget there roots and turn into a mini Byakuya."

Rukia thought a while before replying, then sighed. It was pretty obvious what was starting up even before her child left her womb.

"I suppose this is the start of the male tug of war isn't it?" Rukia said while face palming "There going to try and forge her in there image and constantly try to get one up on each other by persuading her to do thing there way."

"Pretty much." Karin said with a shrug before inquiring. "I guess with all the hers you know the gender of the kid then?"

"Well we know the child gender when Vice-captain Kotetsu does the scans latter this week." Hanatarō said softly from his seat beside Rukia. "But I don't believe we know the child gender as of now."

"I do." Rukia before adding an explanation. "She in my spirit world you see and we been communicating to a degree."

That got a very curious glance off Tōshirō.

"Do explain Kurosaki-dona." Tōshirō asked firmly in tone that suggested he had total authority to order anything. It was slightly unnerving.

"She a bit confused" Rukia explained "But she's felt very female to me, bull headed too, but she felt female."

"Is she cute too?" Rangiku asked quickly and excitedly "Has she got lovely orange hair and a petite adorable nose?"

"Erm.." Rukia replied nervously as she tried to think of a way to put across the form of her daughter.

"Well?" Rangiku asked impatiently as she tapped her foot.

"She's got a nice smile." Rukia replied. "Even if it's not formed the normal way."

"Not formed the normal way?" Tōshirō asked with a stare that made it very hard not to be utterly truthful, he seemed to be getting better at the whole authority figure thing as time went by....

"She was kind of a bunch of dots in a cloud...." Rukia said nervously. "Like a sentient weather effect."

"Ahh." Tōshirō said with a more gentle tone before adding. "So I suspect thats probably your child's Zanpakutō internal avatar taking form within your spirit world and defining itself before your child is born and starts defining it in a more serous way thought there own personality."

Rukia blinked, Rangiku stared at Tōshirō with clear confusion. Karin spoke.

"Maybe."

"And what other possibilities strike you as plausible Kurosaki-san?" Tōshirō asked in a inquiring tone. Karin looked at him a few moments before pulling out her Zanpakutō and putting her ear to the blade.

"En'uyabu Umi thinks the following is highly plausible." Karin said while holding her finger up in the air. "That Tōshirō would do better if he stopped talking like he's a text book and instead listened to the mother with sensitive instincts. He also believes he has a good chance of ending the argument with the aid of a bucket of water and permission from the Doc."

That got quiet a frown from Tōshirō.

"You love undermining my authority don't you?" Tōshirō said with a sigh.

"Oh I love more than undermining your authority To-chan" Karin replied with a very cheeky grin. "But you really do tempt me to do so when you talk about me in such formal terms! I told you before that for a simple Karin will suffice."

She then turned to Hanatarō and spoke to him before Tōshirō could think up a reply.

"So Doc can I release my Zanpakutō in here safely?" Karin asked in a polite tone. Hanatarō looked surprised to be referred to as 'Doc' but he quickly got over it.

"It should be ok Kurosaki-san." Hanatarō said politely. "Your spiritual pressure not high enough to make any real difference to things in here."

"Hum I don't know if I should be happy or annoyed with that statement." Karin said with a little shrug before adding. "But... bucket!"

"Matsumoto." Tōshirō asked casually. "Could you go find a bucket for Kurosaki-san?"

"Couldn't you asked one of the others to do it Captain?" Rangiku replied.

"They have duties to see too, you do not, you merely have laziness." Tōshirō replied to Rangiku with an annoyed air. After Rangiku left the room Karin spoke again.

"I don't suppose you be interested in listening to the little story of Ichigo last day in the world of the living before he joined the Gotei Thirteen at all Rukia?"

"Go for it." Rukia said with a happy smile.

Karin softly kicked the ball at the wall once more.

Bounce, bounce bounce.

Karin didn't enjoy waiting that much, especially for important things.

"He's must still be talking with Tatsuki-chan Karin-chan." Yuzu spoke as she came outside and stood by the door. "You know he might end up never seeing her again."

Karin sighed as she stopped kicking her ball.

"Your right sis..." Karin said with a resigned air "But you remember what that woman said. When he goes to the Soul Society and joins her squad, he's going to be spending at least a good few years purely in the Seireitei till he's learned how to be a proper officer of the Gotei Thirteen. Then after that he get one day off a month... assuming his leave isn't cancelled due to pressing issues which require his attention, which is fairly likely when your a Third Seat apparently."

"But we will see him,even if not as much. " Yuzu pointed out. "But poor Tatsuki-chan won't, since police officers never get assigned to there home town and have really awkward work hours."

Yuzu had always been the sensible one.

"I bet she's kicking his but right now." Karin said with a grin. "Telling him he best not screw up if he willing to go so far for a girl."

Yuzu replied with a grin of her own.

"He says he joining purely because he think its his duty to use his Shinigami powers in a official and proper manner." Yuzu said in that tone of hers that suggested a 'but' to Karin's ears.

"But we both know all this 'official' stuff he taken to doing is because Rukia from a big powerful noble clan and there fussy about who they let it." Karin finished.

Yuzu nodded and then Karin heard the front door being opened. More importantly she felt that 'force' that she associated strongly with Ichigo. It was getting easier to know when people she was close too were about these days. Much easier in fact...

He came round back pretty quickly. Karin wasn't surprised.

"Karin... Yuzu." Ichigo said he bent down and hugged each of them in turn. He looked and sounded pretty glum.

"How things go with Tatsuki-chan?" Karin asked in a softer tone than she would normally. "I'm guessing it was pretty emotional?"

"She cried." Ichigo stated. "She cried a lot. I never seen her like it, it was like I was with Orihime not Tatsuki. I mean at first things went like they normally do when we talk as we do a bit of training and she asks me lots of questions as we do so, to which I reply. Then sooner or latter she ask me how I think the other people feel who are involved in what I'm doing... you know normal stuff."

"But then she started crying?" Yuzu asked.

"Not at first." Ichigo explained. "At first she just started acting weird."

"Define weird." Karin inquired. "Because my definition of weird been revamped so many times lately that I've just ceased using the word unless I'm really utterly certain about the weirdness of the weird thing."

"She hugged me and called me her little Ichi-chan before kissing me on the forehead." Ichigo explained as he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She then she went on about how proud she was of me and how far I gone from that silly ever smiling kid she knew me as when we first met."

"Ok that is weird." Karin replied. "I mean even by our family's standards of normal and weird, that's weird, why she suddenly decided that Ichigo was her baby?"

"She's protective." Yuzu replied surprisingly quickly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Karin asked curiously. "Because I'm pretty protective, Ichi-nin pretty protective and neither of us go around treating close friends like there our babies."

"You don't have strong maternal instincts." Yuzu replied with a slightly annoyed air. "Those of us who do sometimes treat people we really care about like there our babies at times. It's especially common to feel strong maternal feeling towards people who you're close too and who gone through a lot of pain."

Karin looked over her brother and considered all the emotional pain he had suffered over the years, it was easy to put the list together since Karin had been through a fair few of the same events.

"You have a tendency to tell her about a lot of your problems don't you?" Karin asked. Ichigo softly nodded.

"Well I've known her for years and sometimes I need someone to talk about girl stuff with who won't laugh at me and call me a sissy." Ichigo explained with a slightly red face. Karin gave Yuzu a meaningful look.

"This explains a lot." Yuzu said with a slight grin as she closed her eyes. "You been asking her the sort of things you ask your mother and then your surprised when she treats you like your her baby."

Yuzu suddenly frowned and opened her eyes.

"Why didn't you came and talk to me about these things?" Yuzu replied in one of her rare angry tones as she opened her eyes. Ichigo looked somewhat nervous.

"There not the sort of questions I can ask my kid sister!" Ichigo quickly replied in a defensive manner.

Karin rolled her eyes.

"So our brother asks Tatsuki perverted questions about woman..." Karin said with a smirk. "And here me thinking Rukia was your one true love, while all this time you been having perverted conversations with Tatsuki."

She ended with a tut and Ichigo went red, very red.

"It not anything like that!" Ichigo shouted out in a panicky tone. "I ask her serous questions about awkward womanly things so I don't look a fool in front of Rukia if something happens!"

"So you admit there is something going off between you and Rukia then?" Karin said with a satisfied grin. Nothing more effective at getting someone to admit to a secret love affair than taking them off balance with embarrassment and claim there going behind there partners back.

Ichigo took a deep breath and his normal frown softened slightly.

"I guess I couldn't keep it from you two forever could I?" Ichigo said softly.

"You don't treat her like other girls Ichi-nii." Yuzu explained. "You give her so much trust and openness and she gives you the same, and it happened so quickly!"

Karin nodded.

"Even before we knew about all the stuff to do with her stabbing you and you saving her from having her soul annihilated we could tell you two had some special kind of bond going off." Karin explained.

"Then when we found out about all those kind of things." Yuzu went on. "We knew the chance of Rukia-chan being our future sister-in-law was pretty high, complications or no complications."

"I also hate to sound cheesy..." Karin said with a slight grin. "But you two really do act like your two parts of the same whole."

Yuzu giggled.

"But don't worry about us telling anyone." Karin said in a reassuring tone. "We know your going too all these lengths to keep it quiet because theres a lot of issues Rukia's end. Instead focus on hiding all those little signs of intimacy you two show each other, like touching her shoulder when you feel she's down."

"Or that look you give her when your wonder if your doing something right." Yuzu continued.

"Because those kinds of things are dead give aways if someone suspects something might be going off."

Ichigo gave Karin and Yuzu one of his rare smiles.

"If I knew you two would be this helpful I've told you the truth sooner." Ichigo softly. "I have to ask Capitan Kyōraku if you two can visit now and again once I'm settled in properly so we can talk more."

Karin smiled softly in contrast with Yuzu beaming smile, but the truth was both of them were just as pleased with Ichigo.

"So I've got about half an hour before Lisa gets here." Ichigo said happily. "You two up for a game or something?"

"And I didn't see him again till way after New Year." Karin as she finished of the story to Rukia. "And that was only because I started visiting the Soul Society a bit. Capitan Kyōraku may be pretty lax with things, but he also pretty lax with giving orders too, which means Lisa ends up running the show and she isn't lax by a wide margin."

"So the Eighth Division is like the Second Division in that the Vice-captain holds a lot of the power day to day?" Hanatarō asked politely. Rukia nodded.

"Lisa and I are pretty close because of Ichigo." Rukia explained. " I lost count of the number of time she complained to me about her workload being far heavier than mine because her captain lazy."

"Gosh I bet you feel lucky that you got me Captain Hitsugaya ." Rangiku said as she came around the corner with a 'bucket'. "Because you know that I never grow power hungry and try to steal your authority like those other Vice-captains."

"Matsumoto." Tōshirō said softly but firmly. "I feels safe in the knowledge that I have little to fear from you term of trying to steal my authority."

Tōshirō then added a faint whisper. "Or doing your paperwork."

Rangiku placed the 'bucket' on a little table near Rukia's bed.

"Ok place your right hand in there Rukia." Karin said as pointed at the only 'bucket' they could find, a rare piece one of kind of pottery that was close to nine hundred years old. For obvious reasons they had to be careful with it. Hence why Rukia very carefully placed her hand in it and tried very hard to keep very calm and very in control of her hormones.

"Right let see if my little buddy can shed some light on things... "Karin said as she breathed in deeply, a look of strong concentration on her face. " Sky and sea, many and one, flow through all and let all be as one En'uyabu Umi."

It was still strange to listen and watch Karin release her Zanpakutō. She always spoke its released command very softly and in combination with her holding her sword vertical in front of her with her eyes closed, made Karin look like she was saying a prayer, rather than readying her blade for battle. Then there was its form. It went from a simple katana with a smooth and rounded dark blue hilt to a jet black polearm longer than Karin was tall. That polearm had double axe head blade with a very pronounced spike on the top, made from a material that was a dull dark bluish grey.

The overall effect was quiet sinister and for Rukia herself found it a little unnerving due to its similarity to the late Kaien Shiba's Zanpakutō. Adding to its sinister appearance was it's powers. The first thing that most people fighting Karin would notice is that it normally started to rain (baring Tōshirō Zanpakutō powers overwhelming it or as today, Rukia's) and they would think little of it, especially after Karin starting playing around with water to cloud her attacks. They would simply in the heat of combat mistake her Zanpakutō's power for mere water control.

That was normally there first mistake. Karin would fight them a while, playing for time and letting her Zanpakutō true power kick in.

"Right now I put my hand in and we wait a bit." Karin said casually as she did so before closing her eye and making a expression of clear concentration.. Course the reason why Karin was doing so was because as long as Karin and her target were both touching water that was directly connected Karin could slowly but surely start to read her target spiritual power, feelings, sometimes even there thoughts. Once Karin got inside her opponents head she would start shaping the water into the stuff of her targets nightmares, at which point her opponent would normally start panicking and become easy prey for Karin to finish of with surprise attacks.

"Wished you had enough sense to do that in combat." Tōshirō said with a sigh at he pointed out the weakness with Karin current fighting style. While in theory she could turn most opponents into mental wrecks, she normally lacked the patience to let her Zanpakutō power kick in proper, instead attacking as soon as she sensed the slightest weakness.

"To-chan... I need quiet!" Karin snapped back before going back to a determined look of pure focus.

"Then have it." Tōshirō said with a dismissive air before giving her some space. Rukia looked at pair with a slight smirk. They had a funny relationship, the amount of moaning that Tōshirō did went well pass the normal captain and mid ranking seated officer levels. He moaned a lot, he pointed out Karin's every failing and told her how to do better. He went out of his way to teach Karin every single thing he knew about being a Shinigami whenever he could.

He may never have said the words 'I love you' to Karin but his actions spoke of a deep concern for her wellbeing and feelings that expressed themselves in a very Tōshirō way by him trying to help her improve that he tried to hide behind his responsibilities as a captain.

"I know exactly what you mean Rukia." Karin said with a grin. "I just got to wait for that day when he actually drop a few defences and takes me on a date that called that and doesn't involve sharp weapons."

Tōshirō blushed every so slightly and tried to make himself busy by examining one of Rukia's many books on Kidō that he undoubtedly knew back to front.

"Anyway let's see if En'uyabu Umi can get a better grasp on that little person in your tummy..." Karin said as her expression took on a more focused and serous look once more.

Quiet a few minutes passed in silence.

"Kid seems playful. " Karin said as she broke the silence. "I'm also getting a lot of forcefulness from them too but there mind does feel female to me if somewhat further from human than I was expecting. I mean Ichigo let me in his head before now and he seemed... ahh I've figured it."

"What you figured out?" Rukia asked curiously.

"A normal Shinigami has two main voices in the head, there normal balanced human mind and there Zanpakutō warrior self. Vizard of course have the third Hollow voice who normally pretty beastly." Karin explained. "She and I use she with a level of certainty has a very quiet human voice and extremely vocal Zanpakutō/Hollow hybrid voice that seems to running the show for now."

Rukia smiled brightly as she thought over those words

"Her blade keeping watch till she wakes." Rukia said softly. "It half warrior, half monster but importantly she all human underneath...and that's where it's important."

Tōshirō nodded.

"She's going to be like her aunt and father then". Tōshirō said with a slight smirk. "Uncivilized on the surface, most likely very rude in how she speak to people, but actually a decent human being underneath."

"You know you have a funny way of insulting me." Karin said as she took her hand out of the 'bucket', resealed her Zanpakutō and turned to face him.

"And you have a funny way of treating your superior officers Kurosaki-san." Tōshirō said with a slight smirk on his lips. "Perhaps if you acted more professionally you find more of your dreams coming true."

"That a challenge Captain?" Karin said with a growing smirk of her own.

"It might well be." Tōshirō replied. Rukia could see the spark flying between them and she also felt a wet patch growing on her bed... had the silly 'bucket' spilled onto her bed?

Said silly 'bucket' that was quiet firmly on the floor beside her bed Rukia realized and therefore incapable of spilling onto Rukia's bed....

"Hanatarō!" Rukia pretty much screamed out, grabbing everyone attention very quickly.

"What is it Kurosaki-dona?" Hanatarō rapidly replied.

"I think my waters have broke!" Rukia replied as the panic started to well and truly set in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love and Honour

Tōshirō suddenly found himself in a situation he had never been in before. He was in a room with a woman who was soon going to be giving birth, and it was very clear that an infectious and potently dangerous panic was starting to spread.

"This is way too early!" Screamed a panicking Hanatarō. "I never had to deal with a birth that started this early before and with all the com…"

"What needs to be done Seventh Seat Yamada Hanatarō of the Fourth Division of the Gotei Thirteen?" Tōshirō asked in a demanding tone. "Do we have everything we need to complete the birth in this room?"

"No Captain!" Hanatarō rapidly explained. "We don't have some of the important tools for birth in here, because it wasn't expected to happen yet. Also with the birth being premature were going to need to get the newborn into a special Kidō augmented cot very quickly after birth. But I'll never be able to get there back before the baby start wanting to come out…"

"You won't need to." Tōshirō said as he turned to his two female subordinates. "Because Vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto and Ninth Seat Kurosaki Karin are going to go to the Fourth Division's barracks and get the kit for you."

"A good idea Captain Hitsugaya!" Hanatarō said in a slightly high pitch voice before a relived expression started to spread across his features as he turned to Rukia. "Find a seated officer and inform them that the birth is happening now, I will see to the patient."

"As ordered Captain Hitsugaya." Karin said with a calm salute as Matsumoto and her flashed stepped away.

Tōshirō took a deep breath and gathered his own thoughts a moment. As expected the best solution for the panic was to treat the birth like a military operation. Even Hanatarō, healer that he was, had been drilled countless times over the decades to follow the chain of command in battle and keep a calm and logical head while doing so. Tōshirō simply had to grab that part of there mindsets and stop the panic dead, a pretty simple solution to the problem when all said and done.

Unfortunately there was one person in the room who was not calming down.

"Where is that dam carrot top headed freak!" Rukia screamed in rage. "He got me into this weak, annoying and plane painful state in the first place and he doesn't even have the common decency to turn up for the birth!"

Tōshirō put his hand on the screaming woman shoulder; the Reiatsu that was coming of her was strong enough that even Tōshirō, a captain, had to put a fair a bit of his own against it to keep it from knocking him off balance.

"You know full well why he can't come here Kurosaki-dona". Tōshirō spoke sternly. "Captain Unohana was very firm about Kuro…"

"Ichigo doesn't care about dam rules! Ichigo doesn't care if people say he can't do something, if thinks it rights, he does it!" Rukia screamed.

"Then you know his absence is because he believes it is right that he should not be here Kurosaki-dona." Tōshirō said sternly as he stared into her eyes. "That he cares about you and your child so much that he is willing to trust friends and family to care for your wellbeing, because it be foolish for him to try and do so."

"Hitsugaya..." Rukia said softly.

"Kurosaki-dona." Tōshirō said firmly. "Right now you need to focus on keeping your spiritual pressure and your emotions under control. We all know this is going to be hard, but we have all done hard things in the past and will do so again."

Rukia calmed down and Hanatarō started doing some Kidō of the ritual variety. Tōshirō was unfamiliar with the rite, but the gentle glow of golden Kidō fields and the river of energy that he felt leaving the room via the window made Tōshirō suspect that it must be some form of medical Kidō that the Forth Division had created to deal with other pregnant women who were giving birth and having serous Reiatsu control issues.

For a while things went smoothly. The room might have been freezing cold and the spiritual pressure a bit on the heavy side, but there was nothing that several battle hardened Shinigami couldn't deal with. But then slowly, but surely Hanatarō Kidō fields started to crack.

"Seventh Seat Yamada Hanatarō." Tōshirō said while looking at the man. "You need to sure up that Kidō of yours."

Hanatarō gulped.

"I can't sure it up Captain". Hanatarō replied very nervously. "It works by using my Reiryoku as a counter balance to Kurosaki-dona's and the babies. Captain Unohana taught me the technique personally."

"Considering the tension that yours is currently under, it may be wise to teach me the technique quickly." Tōshirō suggested, but only sighed Hanatarō in response.

"Unfortunately that is impossible Captain." Hanatarō explained. "I had to attune myself to Kurosaki-dona gradually over her pregnancy and it's now far too late for another to do so, even one as talented as you Captain."

Tōshirō sighed deeply.

"I'm in serous trouble aren't I?" Rukia said in a small voice from her bed.

"It should hold long enough for Captain Unohana or Vice-captain Kotetsu to reach here." Hanatarō explained. "Once either of them is here, we are all in safe waters, so don't worry."

Hanatarō words would have been reassuring, if it wasn't for the sound of one of those cracks increasing in size.

"I can't imagine it will take Vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto and Ninth Seat Kurosaki Karin much longer!" Hanatarō said in a nervous high pitch.

"What will happen when your Kidō fails?" Yumichika asked in a worried tone.

"I will most likely faint…." Hanatarō explain nervously while looking everywhere but at Rukia. Rukia on the other hand bit her lip and looked down at the slowly breaking Kidō field with a naked fear in her eyes.

It was then Yumichika looked down at Rukia and then at Hanatarō.

"Am I correct in assuming that the worse case scenario can be avoided if a way to draw off the dangerous amounts of Reiatsu is found?"

Hanatarō nodded.

"It would be, but I know of no Kidō spell that could do that Ayasegawa-kun." Hanatarō explained.

Yumichika bit his lip and stared quiet intently at Rukia's bloated stomach for some time.

"The shield is breaking and the child will die if no way to draw off some the Reiatsu is found." Yumichika said with a cold certainty. "To let this child die would break the promise I made to Captain Kenpachi to protect the child with my life. To use my Zanpakutō to it fullest in an event like this would bring down his murderous intent on me for dishonouring the principles of the 11th Division as my Zanpakutō true nature would most certainly be known after."

Rukia glanced up with a mix of hope and guilt at the man as he gazed down quiet intently at her stomach; thoughts most certainly blazing through his mind with intensity to mach his gaze.

"Ayasegawa-kun." Tōshirō said firmly. "If you are willing to sacrifice your all for the sake of a child, I would gladly put myself between you and Captain Kenpachi fury without a second thought."

Yumichika turned and smiled at him sadly.

"I appreciate your willingness to aid me Captain Hitsugaya." Yumichika said softly. "But I ask you do not. I knew this day might one day come and I'm ready for it. All paths come to an end as surely as all paths must start. At least my path will end in beauty."

His gaze was once more clearly aimed at Rukia's stomach and her unborn child.

Yumichika stood up straight and drew his Zanpakutō from its scabbard, his voice and stance full of determination.

"Unborn child of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Rukia of the Great Kuchiki clan! Know that I draw my blade to protect your life and give you a future, know that I expect you to return this boon by walking the path of the warrior, showing neither fear of death or battle! Know that I am aware that your nature is hybrid, know that I know you a creature of conflicted forces, but also know I expect you to be a Shinigami of the finest order!"

He stood back slightly.

"Split and deviate Ruri'iro Kujaku" Yumichika yelled as he released his Zanpakutō, which instead of the expected blade, instead took the form of feather like vines that quickly grabbed hold of Rukia prone body.

"I will have to be careful with this." Yumichika explained as the vines started to slowly bud. "Ruri'iro Kujaku is normally a killing weapon and not a healer's tool, but I believe he has much desire as I not to fail in this final battle."

Maybe it was the way he said final or maybe it was the passion of his speech. But however Tōshirō knew it, he knew Yumichika had made his peace with his fate.

"Shinigami continue with your duties." Tōshirō said calmly. It was all that was needed to be said for a good while.

Eventually the silence was broken by Isane's arriving. Karin and Rangiku close behind with the cot.

"Hanatarō I've got no idea…." Isane shouted as she pushed open the doors before seeing the vines "Oh."

It wasn't a simple oh. It was a oh full of meaning. It was a oh that was followed by a glace at Yumichika that surprised Tōshirō with the understandings undertones in it.

"Brave Chika" Isane said with a sad sigh as she looked at the released Zanpakutō that was clearly no secret from her "I guess today is not a day of secrets is it?"

"You know I hate that nickname Isane" Yumichika said with a somewhat cold tone before saying in a somewhat warmer tone. "But your areright today is not a day of secrets, but a day of duty."

Isane nodded softly to the man before she walked up to Rukia's prone form on the bed. It was obvious that Rukia was suffering a great deal from the pain and pressure.

"This will be over soon." Isane said softly. "Just hang in a little longer and things will be back to normal but one extra little person in your life."


End file.
